Monster
by X-Ema Cullen-X
Summary: One shot: This is how I feel Twilight would have gone if the Cullens were non veggie vamps. So without further ado...please read and lemme know what you think XD! Rated M for a bit of fluffiness. E/B mature scenes


**Monster**

After the Biology accident, Bella couldn't get Edward's violet gaze out of her mind. What would have happened if the Cullens were normal vamps?

AN - I DONT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT!!! All goes to the glorious and incredibly talented Stephenie Meyer!! =)

**Chapter One: Deadly Hide and Seek**

As soon as Jessica told me about the Cullen's and Hale's, I knew they were bad news. They moved from Alaska two weeks ago and left themselves to themselves. Odd. Even worse, they were seeing each other. How disgusting. Okay, so they are all adopted, but still, its creepy. They were all so alike. They all had exquisite features, angular and perfect, and had extremely pale skin. But they all had different hair and physique, which was equally as weird. The blonde girl, Rosalie, looked like a swimsuit model with all her luscious curves, and the other blonde, Jasper (her twin), looked extremely lanky but with a lot of muscles. They both looked extremely angry, and whoever walked past there table within a 10 feet radius was pinpointed by there anger. Next to Rosalie was one of the largest men I had ever seen. Emmett looked like a body builder, but more scary. Whenever he caught someone's eye, he would almost snarl and stare at them murderously. He looked at me a few times, but whenever he did he just smiled so wide I think I saw - fangs? That thought made me shiver. Beside Jasper was an extremely small pixie like woman. She reminds me of Tinkerbell from Peter Pan. But only this version is way more scary. Her black hair is absolutely amazing, its cut in all different sizes and spiked up in all directions. Its stunning. I think Jessica said her name was Alice. And next to her, is Edward. He's the only single one of the bunch, and that's good as long as you like extremely scary people with an even scarier family. They looked like something from the Adam's family. As soon as I thought that, Edward laughed as if someone told a really funny joke. Emmett asked something, and when Edward replied, every pair of eyes turned to me. I stared back because I was so scared. All my thoughts were coming out rushed. _Bella run, hide, look away, no stay, no run. Bella just RUN!! _So I did, I got up and walked outside. I only had 5 minutes of lunch left, but I can use that to calm down slightly and slow my heartbeat. I feel like I have just run a marathon.

_RING!RING!RING!_

I walked down the corridor to Biology and tried to clear my thoughts, but it was a failed attempt. I got to the Biology door and looked through the door. Mr Banner still wasn't there, which was good. I looked around the class and saw the one person I didn't want to see again. Edward Cullen. I turned and ran for the bathroom to hide. When I opened the cubicle I was practically shaking because I am so scared. The only empty seat was beside Edward, and I am the only one that could possibly need that seat. No, I've probably got the classroom wrong. I picked up my timetable and saw that I wasn't wrong. I was in Biology with Mr Banner. Great. That meant I was in class with Edward.

_Come on Bella, you can do this. He's not going to bite you._

I talked myself out of ditching and went to class. I knew I was weird, being scared of someone I didn't even know, but I was incredibly scared. Everything about him was scary. Scratch that, his whole family was scary. I walked up to the Biology door and saw Mr Banner was just sitting down at his desk. I turned the handle and entered the room with a shaky start. I felt many gazes in my direction and ignored them, I walked straight towards the teachers desk. I passed him my registration slip and he told me to go sit by Edward. As I walked over to him, I tripped on thin air. Trust me to be clumsy on my first day. I almost smacked my head on the corner of the table, but caught myself just in time. I heard a velvety chuckle, and looked up into the God-like face of Edward Cullen. His violet eyes were probing me and I felt myself lightly blush. I walked around to my stool and pulled it out to sit on it. As I sat down, I slammed my books on the table by accident. Edward chuckled again and I smiled lightly at him. He full blown grinned back, and it was too wide a grin. I saw all his teeth, and his canine ones were exceptionally large. I shuddered and turned to face the board. I began writing down notes, but I had already studied this before in Pheonix. I groaned quietly and laid my head on the table. I looked up to see what worksheets were being handed out, and looked at Edward. He looked like he was sitting on the very edge of his seat, as far away from me as he could be, and he was holding his breath. Do I smell? I secretly smelled my shirt and it smelt like oranges. I sniffed my hair and it smelled like my favourite strawberry shampoo. I just ignored him like the pig he was and began working on the sheet. As soon as I finished, I put the sheet on the edge of the desk and I looked at the clock. 3 minutes left. In three minutes I will be able to get rid of this freak. I got my timetable out of my bag and looked at what I had next. Gym. First I'm sat with a freak in Biology, then they try and incapacitate me by giving me Gym. Do they not know about my poor sportsmanship? Clearly not.

_RING! RING! RING!_

Saved by the bell, how cliche? I turned just in time to see Edward lick his lips and I turned back towards the door and stood up. He stood up beside me and spoke.

"Hey. I can tell that you're new and was wondering if you would like me to walk you to your next class." I turned to face him in shock. He wanted to walk me to class? Oh my God.

"Erm, uh, sure, erm, thanks?" I walked out the door and turned to him. My answer sounded almost like a question and I laughed aloud.

"What class do you have?" He asked in an almost seductive tone.

"Gym," I replied nonchalantly. I am so not looking forward to Gym.

"Ok, its this way. I'm Edward by the way." He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I shook his hand and was shocked when it was icily cold.

We walked to Gym in a comfortable silence, and I constantly felt his stare all the time. We reached the Gym doors and I turned to thank him.

"Thanks. It was nice meeting you." I smiled warmly at him and he smiled in return.

"Your welcome. It was nice meeting you too. See you later." He casually waved then turned back to head to his class.

I opened the Gym doors and prepared myself for an hour of pain and confusion. I couldn't seem to get Edward's glare or Emmett's grin out of my head. I was clearly in for a long day.

* * *

Now _THAT _was a disaster. I'm usually good at basketball, but whenever I went to catch the ball or shoot, Edward's glare would appear in my head and I would lose my concentration. I also thought I saw him in the corner of the room a few times, but that could be due to lack of sleep. I was clearly hallucinating because whenever I looked at the same spot that he was in, he would disappear. I think I might have to book a bed in the nut house.

As I was getting changed, I got a feeling something bad was going to happen. It was a gut feeling and they usually went away, but it never moved at all. I ran for my truck, eager to get home, and I swear I saw Edward close to my truck. Great, I'm now the freak because I'm hallucinating. I jumped into my truck and as soon as it started I turned the heating on high. Its extremely cold and damp outside and I really don't do cold and damp. The heat surrounded the cab, and I heard a really feral snarl. I flinched and my gut twisted in fear. I don't know why, but I just freaked out. I slammed my foot on the gas pedal and sped out of the car park. As I flew down the highway, I kept seeing flashes of white. It wasn't like lightening, it was like someone was running extremely fast. I shivered and shook my head. _Your paranoid, thats all. You need more sleep. Everything's fine. _I turned down my street and noticed that it was very quiet. Too quiet. My breathing came in little gasps and I had a mini panic attack. _Bella, everyone is picking up their children from school, its fine. Calm down. Breathe. In and out. In and out. _I knew my mind was trying to calm me down, but I didn't pay it any intention. I got about 3 houses down from my house when suddenly the truck lurched to a stop. What the hell? Without any warning, the truck lifted up in the air and I felt like I was flying. Oh my god. What's happening? _Its just a nightmare. I will wake up any moment and be in sunny Pheonix with my mum. _The windshield smashed and I flinched away from the flying glass. I heard a growl very close to my ear and I screamed. The truck fell to the floor again and all the windows popped. I ducked out of the path of the flying glass and when I looked out of the window hole, I saw that I was on the driveway to my house. My heart beat faster and faster and I jumped out of the truck and raced for the door. As I got to the door, I saw a message written in a red liquid. I screamed when I read it.

"Enjoy your journey?"

I touched the red liquid in curiosity and gagged when I saw that it was blood. I pushed the door open and went straight upstairs to my room. I heard my dad coming towards my room but I couldn't stop crying. I heard my door fly open and I looked at my dad. He looked very weird, as if he was in pain. He looked like he was going to say something, but he didn't speak. He just stood there, not moving, like a statue.

"Dad? Dad, what's wrong?" I was crying because I was so scared. He didn't move and his pupils dilated. Then his head suddenly slipped off his shoulders. I screamed when I saw his beheaded body fall to the floor. There was a small note stabbed into his back, and I picked it up.

"Now your all alone"

I screamed in fright and anger and ran downstairs. I ran to the kitchen and tried to phone the police, but the line was disconnected. I punched the wall in frustration and screamed in agony when I heard a _CRACK_. I heard another snarl within the kitchen and I began opening cupboards and drawers, looking for the pepper spray. I had just looked in the last cupboard when I heard something clatter on the table. I looked at the table and saw a severely crumpled can of pepper spray. I don't know why, but I ran. It was all too much so I ran for my life. I ran into the woods next to the house, wondering who this sick man was, torturing me. I ran as fast as my little legs would carry me, crying all the way. I stopped on a small tree to get my strength back, but I couldn't breath or speak. I heard a menacing laugh, and when I looked up, I felt myself flying through the forest. I landed hard on the forest floor and was surprised when I couldn't feel any blood. I was definitely going to have a bruise. I heard another laugh when I stood up, and I looked around to see who it was. I vaguely remembered the laugh, but I couldn't pinpoint it.

"Who's there?" I shouted. I am truly scared now, and I can't stop shaking.

"Your worst nightmare." I heard him. It was like he was whispering in my ear, but I heard him. _His _voice rang through my mind and I couldn't stop hyperventilating.

"What do you want?" I whispered it so low I didn't hear it myself, but somehow he did. I felt my body go cold when I heard him reply.

"You. Your mine now." His voice was incredibly seductive, and I felt my knees go weak. I held onto a nearby tree, trying to get my balance. I stood up and spoke to the forest.

"No. I'm not. I'll never be yours. You will have to kill me first." I said it with so much confidence and honesty that my voice sounded surprisingly strong.

"That was my intention." Edward's velvet voice replied. It sounded like it was coming from behind me so I turned round.

I didn't see him but I didn't like how close his voice sounded. So once again I ran. I ran away from Edward Cullen. I didn't get far before I felt a hand around my throat. I was choke slammed into the dirt and I felt an unnatural breeze.

"You foolish girl. You do not run away from your master. It only makes me angry." I turned to the voice, and I shrieked when Edward was stood 3 feet away from me.

I pushed myself away from him, but suddenly he was there. He was laid on top of me and he held me still. I couldn't move an inch, and I feared for my life. No one had ever been touched me like this before, and I didn't know what to think. One of his ice cold hands was wrapped around both of my smaller ones, and his other hand tore at my jacket. Literally. I shivered in the cold and I froze when I saw his free hand stop at the collar of my shirt. I looked at his red eyes and could see the lust evident in his eyes. I shook my head 'no' but he ignored it. He ripped of my shirt and I internally cursed myself when I remembered that I put a flashy bra on. I had put on my skimpy little midnight blue lingerie set because it was the first thing my hands touched this morning, and I knew now it wasn't helping, at all. He somehow removed my bra, and my breasts were covered in goosebumps because of the cold. His eyes stayed firmly on my pert nipples before he lowered his head onto my left breast. His cold, wet tongue snaked out and circled my nippled, and I moaned in satisfaction. I didn't realise I moaned aloud, but he grinned and lifted off my left breast. I gasped in shock when I felt the cold wind hit the dampness and before I knew what was happening, my trousers had been removed. Edward suddenly moved his mouth to my right nipple, and I felt his right hand trailing down my stomach. In a way, I was glad I had a bikini wax just before I came to Forks. I froze when his fingers grazed my clit and I shivered when one of his slender fingers entered my opening. My breathing came slightly laboured when his fingers slowly eased in and out of my entrance, setting a slow pulsing rhythm. I moaned when a second finger entered me, and his pulsing became faster. I felt my heart thudding through my chest, and he definitely heard it. He entered a third finger and I screamed in pain. He noticed and left two fingers inside me, but moved them faster and faster, it felt like they were moving at an inhuman speed.

Edward trailed kisses down my stomach, and my breathing hitched when he reached my folds. He removed his fingers, but replaced the action with his tongue, and I let out a squeak of desire. I knew it was wrong for my body to betray me, but it felt right. After what felt like forever, I reached the peak of my climax. I was incredibly close to relieving my pressure, but Edward's tongue disappeared. I felt an immense pain when I felt his very erect member enter me and practically ram me into the ground. I dont know whether he knew I was a virgin or not, but he did now. He pounded into me like there was no tomorrow, and I cried out in pain and desire. It hurt too much, but I liked it. I reached the climax, and was suprised when I felt him do the same. He collapsed on top of me, and then smiled. He looked at me, and his smile turned into an evil smirk.

"Now we've had our fun, its time for dinner." I felt confusion flitter across my face, and I saw that he had fangs. He smiled even wider when I screamed, and I lashed out in pain when his fangs pierced my skin. The last thing I remembered was hearing him moan in satisfaction and then I felt no more.

THE END!!!

* * *

Ok people...I know it ain't much, but I dreamt it and I had to write it. Lemme know what you think please. xx

Rate and Review People!


End file.
